Contract Negotiations
by Alexis Seven
Summary: Strictly business...Movieverse.


**DISCLAIMER: Iron Man, Pepper Potts and all associated marvel stuff does not belong to me. Too bad…**

**Author's Notes: another KC/A7 collaboration, ala **_**Letters**_** for those who read my other stuff **

-.-.-.-.-.-

_Contact Negotiations_

-.-.-.-.-.-

"I can't believe you forgot our anniversary! Again! Three years, Stark! Three! Here I thought I was getting a nice present, and it was _parts!" _She slammed an open package on the work bench next to Tony Stark, startling him into looking away from his work.

"Hey, they finally came!"

She stuttered and blinked. "This was important, Tony! Our anniversary date! The date we finally decided to try and make something of…" She gestured emphatically at nothing in particular, "This! It marks the start of an important change in our lives! You remembered the date when you built your suit!"

"That date is im—irrelevant." Tony spun around on his stool, shooting her a careful though still blasé smile, knowing full well that Pepper was not happy, as though it could be any less obvious. His outer calm masking some inner panic, he stood. "I'd like to make it up to you. How about dinner?" He cocked his head a bit, hoping to charm his way out of any possible damage.

Her arms crossed over her chest. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

He saw himself slipping further and further into dangerous waters and struggled to find a lifeline. "Didn't you say we needed to discuss the Garrison-Henneley Contract?"

Pepper released an exaggerated sigh, knowing that if she didn't take this opportunity to discuss the matter now she would never pin him down to do so later. " Fine." She jammed a finger at his chest, ignoring the pain as her fingernail hit his arc reactor with a dull _tink._ "This is strictly a business date! You. Are. Not. Forgiven!" Each word was punctuated by yet another stab at his chest.

-.-.-.-.-

Tony called the maître d', to the table, hoping to make his arrangements before Pepper arrived. She was already late by her standards; her standards being: If you're early you're on time, if you're on time you're late. This was Pepper's creed.

He slipped the man a package and shooed him off. He knew what to do with it. Tony hadn't exactly been planning for tonight, but this worked. He'd make it up to Pepper. This was in important date, after all.

After her arrival, Tony found that her attitude hadn't improved as much as he had hoped. And, unfortunately, just as she had said, the topics of discussion were strictly business. As dessert approach, he found his chances of redeeming himself disappearing with the plates.

Seeing Pepper's less than receptive mood, the maître d' stood at a safe distance, unsure if he should approach with their final course. Tony signaled him in, and the man took a deep breath and moved as though preparing to meet the front lines.

The redhead toyed with her fork as she spoke purely business. "Looking at their product history and customer service records, I just don't think that buying into this company would be a wise-"

"I get it, they build crap. We'll pass." Tony dabbed his napkin at his mouth, daring to press forward with his plan. "Now, on a more personal note-"

"Huh uh. Business only." She raised her eyebrows, daring him to continue his train of thought.

He deflated slightly for a moment, but determined not to let it spoil the evening completely. "Fine," he said, leaning back as the dessert plates were placed in front of them.

As Pepper picked up her fork and began stabbing mercilessly at her cake, Tony had a sinking suspicion that she was envisioning him as the now-mutilated slice of Red Velvet. Each thrust more forceful than the last, he thought she would break the plate, but decided he valued his hand too much to try and warn her.

Mid-bite, she squealed and gagged, fishing her finger in her mouth in a most un-Pepper like way.

"Ow! What the-? I think I chipped a tooth…"

Finding the offending object, she pulled a wet, unattractively cake-coated diamond ring free and held it up for both to see.

"Mr. Stark…? What is this?"

Tony smiled deviously. "Well, Miss Potts, that is a signing bonus for a contract."

Blue eyes narrowed. "What kind of contract?"

"A merging of assets."

"Long term?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." A crisp nod.

She sat back in her chair. "What are the terms of this contract?"

"Binding."

"Any un-contracted partners will make this null and void and warrant an even split of all assets acquired during the duration of the contract, and may result in physical and or emotional damage inflicted on the offender by the injured party." Pepper folded her hands on the table and leaned forward.

Tony seemed to consider this a moment. "Agreed."

"Amendments to the contract regarding possible add-ons in the future?" A hopeful smirk.

"Negotiable." Tony took the ring and began to clean it.

"Number of add-ons?"

"Also negotiable. Do you find the terms acceptable?"

"Yes." With a wide grin on both sides, Tony slid the ring onto her finger. Pepper leaned forward to embrace her fiancé but found the table awkward to say the least. Standing, Tony led her out of her chair where she again made an attempt to hug him, but he leaned back.

"You'll notice I kept it business…?" She rolled her eyes and shook her head, opting to kiss him instead of reply. A moment later as they parted, Tony again showed his flippant disregard for important moments. "Wow, you did chip a tooth."

"You're paying for the dentist."

"I know."

_FIN_

**A/N This was finalized at some inhuman hour of the morning…please excuse typos or anything of the like. Let us know what you think! We live only on your reviews! Don't starve us! **

**On behalf of KC and myself, thanks for reading!**

**~A7~**


End file.
